havokfandomcom-20200214-history
Karn Units
=Karn Units= 'Karn Troopers' Standard troopers of the Karn, hardy, tenacious, loyal and obedient. The military life of the Karn Trooper begins at childhood when the physically superior of each tribe are amassed into Brother Battalions. Here they are tempered into warriors of machine like efficiency. They are the lifeblood of the Karn Empire. 'The Darkest Suns' Even those hardened to conflict know to fear the Darkest Suns. They are the Emperor's chosen. Theirs is an endless war of conquest in the name of thier father. 'The Klan Warriors' Some Klans have a caste of Klan Warriors. The right to be a warrior is passed from father to son. It is from the ranks of the Klan warriors that the empire enlists its troopers. A Karn warrior born outside this caste may attempt to become a Klan Warrior only by undergoing the right of Hassim-Ra. The individual must defeat his peer master to be accepted. Failure in the trial results in death. 'The Suma-Kai' Physically larger than the other Karn tribes, the Suma-Kai are powerful warriors. Fighting in small tactical groups they are always at the forefront of any battle. Their training is structured to encourage independant thought and initative and it is in close quarter combat and clearence operations that they are most valued.Driven entirely by their honour, Suma-Kai who fail their Klan wear the "Shamoul" The mask of dishonour and battle with berserker fury to atone for the shame of their past (taken from Havok leaflet in 2000AD #1031) 'The Kai-Unes' The word Kai literally means "High". The Kai-Unes are the High Ones, the ruling caste of the Karn. They are trained from childhood in the art of war to prepare them for command of the Empire's legions. They have formidible minds and can make Psyke attacks. Hengist, son of Brishkor is a Kai-une. 'The Borkian Mercenaries' The Borkians are a race of mercenaries. To them, war has become a business. Borkian Mercenaries specialise in close quarter battle, closing the distance rapidly between them and their foe by using their warfins. 'The Karn Form Warrior' The Battle Forms of the Karn are each held in honour by a single family. The Form Warrior fights alongside his battle form. They are supreme warriors revered by Karn and Nexus alike. 'The Heavy Weapons' The heavy slugger, laser cannon and barrage rig are devestating weapons that in the hands of these elite troops can inflict untold damage. 'Karn Glaive Riders' These warriors enter battle with jetpacks that hurtle them towards the foe. Their Alto Suits lend them great strength and the speed to keep pace with the Banshees, but they are often overcharged and if damaged can erupt into a huge fireball consuming the Glaive Rider and all around him. For this reason they seek out the heart of the battle. 'Karn Battleform' For countless generations the Battleforms have won the most desperate of battles for the Karn Empire. The battle form is a living machine of super hard metal that makes them virtually indestructable. 'Banshee Attack Thopter' There can be few sounds in battle that instil such fear as that of the Karn "Banshee" attack thopter. The awful thrumming of their pulsing grav engine is unmistakable. They attack at low level, their stinger and ripper missiles can tear apart Nexus troop and armour formations. This armement is complimented by the venom assault cannon. The banshee is lightly armoured and relies on its speed to make it a difficult target as it weaves its way to the enemy.